


Anything

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Degradation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't say anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

Bob looked up, tears tracking down his cheeks, and Archy smiled at him. It was not a nice smile.

"You want OneTwo instead? Hmm?" He moved in, closer, looming. "Well you're out of luck, Bob. After all, it's not like OneTwo wants *you*."

Bob jerked back at the sharp words, eyes stunned. "That's not-"

Archy lunged forward, caught Bob's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, bite, worried at it until he tasted blood mixed with salt. Bob's breath stuttered, harsh, and he twisted, seeking escape. He opened his mouth to speak, and Archy tightened his hand around Bob's throat, whispered against his lips. "Don't say anything."


End file.
